


(discontinued temporarily) criminalistics (larry stylinson vampire au)

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lgbtq+, male x male, males love males, men love men, mlm, one direction - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is a whiz kid. Graduated high school when he was 16, graduated college with a Bachelors' degree in forensic sciences when he was 18, and got his first job for his city's police department.Louis is a vampire with selfish desires. Just wants to feed. Has never wanted anything else. He kills anything and drains them for his selfish gain.They both go to the same park every night to de-escalate.Louis leaves behind a sloppy job on the outskirts of town. Harry does the criminalistics for that case.Problem is, Harry has a minor crush from the man at the park. He spends an unnatural amount of time ogling him every night he's there. Harry would recognize him if he were shown a picture of this man.Or, Louis is a hot, active vampire, and Harry is a hot, forensic scientist.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8
Collections: hmmm





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! so, this initially started as a blurb on my LiveJournal (https://yelyahxlarry.livejournal.com/526.html), and it has started flourish so gracefully, thanks to the dedication of all my magnificent followers on twitter, who voted on my dumb polls when I couldn't make a choice regarding this fanfiction and specifically to Frankie @/18slwt_, who would not stop fucking bothering me about making it into a full-length fanfiction for about 15 hours until I caved.  
> 3 very important things that need to be mentioned before you continue:  
> 1) as of 18/02/2020, I am still writing all the chapters to this fanfiction, so the update schedule will be more according to when I articulate the plotline into actual characters and spaces upon your phone. however, don't click off of this because you think I'll abandon this fic, because that is NOT the case. at minimum, I will upload every month, if not more.  
> 2) I am so very American. I was brought up in America. I was born in America. however, my parents were not. so you'll probably see European centric spellings of words, but inconsistencies with how the country is ran/schooling differences etc., don't blame me. blame my parents.  
> 3) and finally, I tried my absolute hardest to make this as anti-twilight as possible. don't mention twilight in the comments of this fic, because I will either delete it or reference to this note. I fucking hate twilight and it made me so reluctant to write this fic.  
> thank you, Alexis

One:

Harry could never quite fall asleep again after hearing his neighbour’s fights, night after night. It always happened around 1 in the morning, and Harry despised them for it.

Harry’s not even a hateful person. He couldn’t tell a fly to ‘fuck off.’

But he despised his neighbours.

So he started up taking walking to his local park every time they started fighting, because Harry knew they’d be done by 3:30 in the morning.

The park was quite bleak during the day, just one straight metal slide and a set of swings, park benches plastered here and there, but it couldn’t compare to the pure emptiness the park exhibited at night.

At first, Harry wasn’t sure if he was more perturbed at the park’s silent nature at night or fascinated by it.

The deciding factor was when another gorgeous man started attending the park daily, around the same time as Harry.

Now, Harry is no mediocre-looking fellow, however, this man put Harry to shame.

The man was about 5’8” in height, 4 inches shorter than Harry, and he had shaggy, but straight brown hair that swooped to the side, perfectly out of his eyes. His eyes were small within his face, and their exact colouring was unknown to Harry. From his observations, they seemed to be either a very light blue or a sparkly grey.

The man’s scruff also decidedly caught his attention, but not because it appeared unkempt or anything of the sort, but because Harry typically didn’t think men with scruff looked all that attractive.

But this guy had changed his perspective, even if slightly.

Maybe it was the man. Maybe Harry just thought this man was so attractive that he warped his perspective to make himself appear perfect. Maybe the man was just really good at grooming himself properly.

The exact reasoning is unknown to Harry, but he stared until it was 3:30 and he could head home.

He broke apart from his headspace and walked to his house. But the only thoughts that were echoing throughout his mind were ones about the man that he saw.

-  
As soon as Harry’s head hit the pillow that night that he first saw the man, he fell instantaneously asleep.

It wasn’t like he was supposed to be up at that point anyway.

Harry was a very organized and schedule eccentric person. He set up the perfect sleeping-to-waking-up-time ratio while he was still studying for his current job.

When Harry was in college, Harry purposefully signed his college lectures up for 6 am, 8 am, 10 am, and 2 pm, because it enabled his body to prepare when he inevitably began to work a 9 to 5 desk job.

It wasn’t what he wanted, per se, but what he was enabled to achieve.

Harry wasn’t even sure he ever had an aspiration or dream that he wanted to fulfil. The earliest he could remember was being told that his adeptness at math and science would get him very far with most research labs, so that’s what he always worked with.

However, more recently, and by recently, since he was 16, he has been fascinated by forensic science.

So now that’s what he went to college for. Harry breezed his way through, as he does with most things educational.

His high school years were nothing short of phenomenal. Graduated at 16, 2 years of his Bachelors’ degree in forensic sciences out of the way, and a bright future ahead of him.

Harry finished his bachelors’ degree at 18 and got a job at his local police station.

And that’s where Harry’s occupational ventures currently reside.

He’s considering applying for a promotion to his county’s forensic science unit, but currently, he’s not all in for moving jobs just yet. Give him some time to get sick of it.

-  
The forensics lab in Harry’s city police department, or any police department that isn’t in New York or California, for that matter, typically doesn’t get a lot of bodies to swab and identify. However, that isn’t the only job of a forensic scientist, and quite frankly, if it was, Harry would be out of a job.

Forensic scientists are most known for identifying killers of dead people, that is true, but they also can use DNA tracking to find people who participated in other, less purposefully harmful, crimes, like breaking and entering or robbery.

Harry liked the aspect of being a hero, of some sort, even if it was a deceased person, and the damsel-in-distress is their close family. He liked helping people, even it was minuscule act upon many.

The office was slow. Harry may be the only forensic scientist for the whole city, but god damn it if he doesn’t get bored sometimes.

So he proceeded to kill some time, waiting for a call over Harry’s radio, saying that a crime has been committed.

But the last thing Harry would’ve been expecting was that a body had been found, near the retention ditch, on the outskirts of town, and he and coroner were needed to collect evidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

Harry liked Sheriff Ben Lloyd. He knew that Harry was very particular how evidence was collected, and he also knows that Harry will have a fit if evidence has been even barely damaged. So Sheriff Lloyd allows Harry to oversee the collecting of evidence.

Today, Harry is specifically on Officer Jacob Moore’s back. Officer Moore always seemed to mess up evidence some type of way, whether he accidentally spilt Baja Blast onto a journal detailing everything a criminal has ever stolen and pawned (Harry wonders how in the fuck you accidentally spill Baja Blast on evidence that’s supposed to be in the coroner’s van) or he accidentally allowed a single fingerprint that would end a years-old breaking and entering case (Seriously, Harry does not know how a human could fuck up this horribly).

However, the police station will not fire Officer Moore, because no matter how much he fucks up evidence collecting, he still is one of the “only people who will work as an officer in this city.” or whatever Sheriff Lloyd said to him when he asked about the possibility of terminating Officer Moore’s job.

Harry then begged Sheriff Lloyd to take Officer Moore off of the evidence collecting-portion of the group. Sheriff Lloyd entertained that for about 2 days, when the coroner, Dr James Haney, told Harry that the whole team is the evidence collecting portion of the team, and the only way to force them to collect it properly is to breath over their necks.

So that’s what Harry started doing. And it worked. So Harry kept doing it.

-

In Harry's forensic lab, he was completely a mess. There was no leading evidence that could be tracked. 

Only two small puncture wounds in the side of the man's neck. 

They haven't even identified the man yet, but Harry was working on it.

He was running several different tests on his computer to find this man's identity. 

Dr Haney gathered the saliva around the puncture wound and the skin under the man's fingernails. 

Harry just hoped he could find the crook. 

-

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He found the crook, alright.

Unfortunately, it was the cute boy he saw in the park every day.

It wasn't a tough decision to make. He told Sheriff Lloyd who the criminal was, and the best time to find him was in the park near his house, around the times of 0100 and 0300.

What Harry wasn't expecting was Sheriff Lloyd's response. 

"Harry, I know you're considering promoting to county-level-" The Sheriff started. 

"Sheriff, I-"

"Harry, you should go. You're so good at your job. You shouldn't be confined to tracing breaking-and-entering cases, especially because those are most often solved by cameras. You need to be able to let your talent flourish.” The Sheriff paused “I mean, you literally identified a killer in less than 48 hours after the body was found! Even the best forensic scientists take double that."

Harry nods. 

"So, my offer is that if you can hold a conversation with Louis, in the park, when you go tonight, we will arrest him. When he's in custody, I will write my recommendation letter to the county forensics team."

"Sheriff, I don't think I can do that." 

"You'll have to try. You're our strongest link at the moment."

The Sheriff glances down at his desk. There's a picture of a girl there, about 16 years old, with blonde hair and brown eyes, smiling into the camera. 

Harry connected the dots. 

"Will do, sir."


End file.
